


Idaho

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a difficult hunt, all Sam wants is a new pair of shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idaho

**Author's Note:**

> Requested at helpjapan on LJ.

“Don’t you have anything bigger…like, in the back?” Sam shifted self-consciously and hunched his shoulders forward. He knew it was a one in a million chance asking the clerk, just as it had been a one in a million chance to find a Salvation Army store in bufu Idaho.

The clerk pulled at her chewing gum and gave him a pitying frown. “I’m sorry, everything we have is out.”

“Thanks anyway.” Sam flicked a half-hearted smile at her and headed for the door, weighing the handful of change in his pocket. Definitely not enough for Wal-Mart. He winced as a particularly large chunk of gravel dug into his exposed heel. Of all the times to have half the sole ripped off your last pair of sneakers, this was probably the least convenient. The absolute last of their cash had been put towards a motel room, aside from the change they’d spent hours rooting out of the trunk and from under the floor mats of the Impala so Sam could buy a pair of shoes.

Dean was dozing with his head back against the seat when Sam opened the door and dropped into the passenger’s side, but he opened one eye just a sliver. “No shoes in the Bigfoot aisle?”

“I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer.” Sam knew he was pouting a little bit, but he felt he deserved a moment of weakness after a bad few days. Not for the first or the last time he wished he was back comfortably at college. Or for a roll of duct tape.


End file.
